Legend of Zelda: Ties of Darkness
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: After suppressing a rebellion inside Hades, Isidor Infernalsmith finds out that the situation in the Netherworld is far worse. Forced to lead his own revolt against the Corrupterment, he is unaware his destiny is tied to those of three humans in a nearby human world. (Note: some characters belong to Nerokin4. I also do not own any songs that appear in this story.)
1. Prologue: Back-story

Prologue: Back-story of Darkness

For thousands of years, humans have always feared the darkness. This darkness gained power as Netherworlds, lawless lands filled with vicious monsters, started to increase in number. This story focuses on a Netherworld resident, but you should know about what happened beforehand, when war threatened to destroy a world that had not even been born yet. People must learn the basic knowledge about the Netherworlds, how they work, gain power and standing, and how Nether Law works. Another thing that is crucial is what happened before the story's events.

The Netherworlds are the lands of demons, creatures of so-called by human standards evil, that humans think that prey on the weak. In actuality, most demons are far more likely to battle with their own kind than pick on humans. The Netherworlds always have one area controlled by its ruler: the Overlord. Some larger Netherworlds also have local Demon Lords who swear their undying loyalty to their Netherworld's Overlord. This was the system used in most Netherworlds, but there were some exceptions. One Netherworld set itself up as a school with the Overlord as Dean and the greater demons as Teachers and Administration.

Netherworld residents become powerful off of the fear energy that humans produce. To harvest this fear energy, demons set out to a nearby human world and start committing atrocities such as murder and burning down settlements. Some demons are so powerful that their mere presence is enough to harvest fear energy from the cowering population. This also explains how Netherworlds gain power and standing throughout the cosmos. If more human worlds connected to a Netherworld, that means more fear energy to harvest, and it means more power for demons.

Nether Law is very different from human law. In the Netherworld, laws exist only to be broken, because felonies are to demons as war medals are to humans. Only certain atrocities of great caliber, talking about Supreme Tyrant Baal, and questioning the Overlord are ever dealt with. For most of these crimes, the perpetrator is locked up in a Netherworld Prison for copious amounts of time. The few crimes that are not punished with jail time are met with death; specifically treason and rebelling (IF you get captured by Netherworld soldiers, as they usually kill you.) Felonies bring great power and notoriety to demons so they are always trying to break these laws.

As for the conflict before our story, this takes place in the Netherworld that had been attached to the world of Hylia, 4000 years before the events of Skyward Sword®. This was back when feudal Angels ruled the Netherworlds, oppressing the demons so that they could not use their frightening power. When this occurred, Angels were very stubborn and believed that demons, no matter where they lived, were absolute evil and that they were absolute good (both of these ideas later proved to be false.)

One day, seven extremely powerful demons conquered the Mountain of Ordeals in their home Netherworld and set out to liberate their oppressed allies. These demons were: Death King Thanatos, Demon God Pestilence, Gargoyle Chief Pazuzu, Thief Lord Avarice, Elemental Leader Barsk, back-then General Baal, and Lesser Noble Vasilos. They went to war with the Angels to kick them out of the Netherworlds, starting with liberating theirs. As demons throughout the Netherworlds overthrew their former angelic masters, the Angels realized that if they continued to rule over demons with an iron fist, they would be hunted into extinction. So Seraph Lamington signed a peace treaty with the seven demons who braved the Mountain of Ordeals. This treaty became known as the Demon-Angel treaty and established peace and several rules for the Netherworlds and the land of the Angels known as Celestia.

4 years after the treaty was signed, Baal took control of several Netherworlds, effectively being promoted from General to Supreme Tyrant. Noticing that Baal was becoming more and more evil as time passed, the other six demons that conquered Ordeal Mountain took action. Demon God Pestilence, Gargoyle Chief Pazuzu, Death King Thanatos, Elemental Leader Barsk, Lesser Noble Vasilos, and Thief Lord Avarice decided to fight Baal when the tyrant heard about a relic of omnipotent power. He moved to seize the relic known as the Triforce but was stopped at the planet Mars by his six former allies.

The battle began when Baal fired a lightning shot at Vasilos, who dodged it and retaliated with three fireballs that merely smoked the Tyrant. Thanatos struck next with his scythe which interrupted Baal and prevented him from casting the Hurricane spell. Pazuzu hit the Tyrant with two claw rakes that left nasty scars on him. Baal then used his deadly Sword Rain attack and managed to wound Pazuzu and Vasilos. Angered, Barsk and Avarice attacked Baal, Barsk with the powerful Ultima spell and Avarice literally back-stabbed the Tyrant. Pestilence then moved and attacked Baal with several sword strikes, knocking him down and defeating the Tyrant with a fatal blow. In an attempt to take his former allies with him, Baal cast two spells, one of which seeded the red planet with an unknown material; the other would have caused a black hole to consume the planet if Thanatos didn't act immediately and interrupted the spell with another scythe blow.

Demon God Pestilence, Gargoyle Chief Pazuzu, Death King Thanatos, Elemental Leader Barsk, Lesser Noble Vasilos, and Thief Lord Avarice used powerful magic to seal Baal into a statue inside a dark tower on an outcropping of rock situated inside a massive cosmic storm. After they did that, they made it impossible to locate the tower itself by enchanting it with powerful black magic; then they finally placed a magic seal on the tower itself to prevent entry.


	2. Chapter 1: Secrets of Netherworld Prison

**The Legend of Zelda: Ties of Darkness**

The Secrets in the Netherworld Prison.

Hades Prison, in the Netherworld, Day One, local time is 07:55, Cell Block B.

The Netherworld prison Hades is this dark world's only prison, heavily guarded by 800,000 demons who are either guards or Prinny Instructors. It is located close to where low-class demons live, the proverbial slums, as you would call it. Prinnies are the souls of humans who have led useless lives when they were still alive, such as murderers and thieves. They are meant to pay off their sins in both the Netherworlds and the Angelic Realm of Celestia, but they must be trained in Hades to complete all sorts of tasks before being sent out to pay off their sins. Prinny Instructors are those who train the Prinnies in the tasks that they would eventually be given. The Guards are normal demons who flat-out make sure that prisoners don't escape, get fed at the appropriate times, can exercise, etc. This story's hero is none other than a high-ranking guard at Hades, Isidor Infernalsmith.

Isidor was at his shift in cell-block B when the prisoners started to act up in the cell-block's exercise yard. He calmly shouted at them from a window to quiet down, and all of them save for one felt obliged to shut their traps. The one who didn't, a ridiculously-sized Stalfos, shouted back, telling him to bring it. Regulations called for unruly prisoners to be put down and transferred to solitary confinement, so Isidor went down to the exercise yard and with little effort knocked out the Stalfos with a karate chop to the back of where the skeleton warrior should have had a neck. Isidor was relatively strong for just a high-ranking guard, and displayed insane amounts of courage when faced with immeasurable odds.

After the Stalfos was safe and locked up in solitary, Isidor continued his shift until he was transferred by the Warden to the Heavy Containment unit. The Warden of Hades was none other than the sorceress Veran, who Isidor despised. She had poisoned the previous Warden, an old spirit who went by the name of Charon, in order to get the position herself. Veran was also disliked by the other guards, the janitors, the technicians; even the Prinny Instructors hated her for proposing budget cuts and generally being unhelpful in already tough situations. Then at 11:50, she releases several prisoners from both the normal cell-blocks and solitary, many of them large pig-like creatures that had picked fights with the guards or octopus-like creatures that they simply didn't trust.

When these high-security prisoners were let loose, Isidor was standing guard outside of solitary cell #00, the Prohibited Cell. The Prohibited Cell, like other Heavy Containment cells, had to be manually opened via a combination lock from a control panel next to the cell itself as a safeguard against a widespread breakout if the Warden decided to release all the prisoners in order to lead a rebellion. As several of the released creatures fought with guards and other inmates, Veran was stopped by Isidor outside of the Prohibited Cell. The sorceress explained that she had released those prisoners as a distraction while the Netherworld's Government, the Corrupterment, ordered her to execute the prisoner locked up in the Prohibited Cell. Isidor listens to this and he states that it will not stand and pulls out a katana as both of them enter a battle stance. After ten minutes of fighting, Isidor stands victorious over a defeated Veran, still breathing but unconscious.

He gets ready to defend himself as three pig-monsters approach. Then suddenly a blur of white sped by and killed two of them and then it jumped into the air, kicking down the last one. The figure then became clear to Isidor's eyes that it was a Werewolf, and it tells him that the pig-monsters are known as Moblins. The Werewolf, a strong yet sweet in personality follower, assures Isidor that she is an ally. As if on cue, he stabs the last Moblin, which had just gotten up. The female Werewolf then tells Isidor her name: Valerie. She was wearing a white martial arts uniform and was equipped with a survival kit. Suddenly Isidor's curiosity got the better of him and punched in the Prohibited Cell's combination. The 4-layered door then opened, shedding light to what was held inside: it turned out to be just a girl wearing a very impressive dress.

Meanwhile in Kyoto, Japan, Earth; two men dressed in black are talking to each other about how demons are becoming quite the popular subject of video games like Shin Megami Tensei®, the Devil May Cry series®, and Disgaea®. One of the men is holding a newspaper that has the following top story: "Weird Monsters Attack Western US Town, Repulsed by Mysterious Heroes!" He then whispers, "So far these humans do not know just what is going on. At least these so-called 'Heroes' can't bother us because they can never work out how the Nexuses between human worlds and Netherworlds operate. Isn't that right, my Lord?"

The other man then said, "Yes, but those $* ! idiots might find out eventually, so we must keep a low profile. On the good side, the Japanese do catch and cook good sardines, plus I have not seen anywhere of this world that is outside of Japan. Besides, I have absolutely no idea as to how that lass reincarnated without becoming a Prinny. Yesterday she had just enrolled into the infamous Cromartie High School, unaware that she is just a frail rabbit walking into a lion's den. However this could be useful. We need to head out now. Something really nuts is going on with Hylia's Netherworld, and Emizel wants us to investigate the situation further."


	3. Chapter 2: What in Hades' Name?

What in Hades' Name!?

The Blight House, local time is 14:14.

The Blight House is the very core of the Netherworld, the epitaph of violence where weaklings could not even enter to pick up the trash. At the very center of this dark spot lies the office of the Netherworld President. Two men dressed in black were standing around waiting for something to come by. Apparently no patrols are here because the Evilection, a process where popularity is represented by power and where losing usually means death, has not started yet. Even then, there were still security checkpoints at regular intervals to deter heroes for the time being. As if on cue, some bodyguards walked out of the Netherworld President's office, with one of them holding an IPhone®. They get to a set of loudspeakers and the IPhone® guy plugs it into the sound system. With that, a song is blared throughout the entire area.

_boku wa ANATA no subete o inochi ga kedemo hoshii_

_(I want your everything if it means risking my life)_

_hoka no ii kata wa nai__mune ga JIN JIN furue_

_(There's no other way to say it, my heart is throbbing)_

_nete mo samete ite mo yake kogarete shimai sou_

_(Whether I'm asleep or awake, I'm burning up for you)_

_isogashii kata gata wa nigawarai suru dake_

_(Those busy people just smile dryly)_

_ANATA no nani mo ka mo ni kokoro ubawareta toki kara_

_(Ever since that moment you stole my heart)_

_kataku na o tooshimasu ichizu na mama no boku_

_(I'll make way for my stubborn self, my sincere self)_

_doke doke doke mukanshin na yatsu wa doke_

_(Move, move, move, if you don't care the get out of the way)_

_yotteta katte yabo ga koi no jama o suru_

_(You silly fools saying hello are getting in love's way)_

_doke soko doke junjou no otoori da_

_(Move, get out of the way, a pure heart is coming through)_

_otoko to onna wa itsumo motome au no ga ii sa_

_(A man and woman should long for each other)_

_boku no inochi ANATA ni sasagete shimatte ii sa_

_(My whole life should be dedicated to you)_

_otoko to onna no kyori wa KOBUSHI futatsu de ii sa_

_(The distance between a man and woman should be two fists)_

_boku no inochi ANATA ni sasagete shimatte ii sa_

_(My whole life should be dedicated to you)_

_Boku ga naite iru no wa totemo kuyashii kara desu_

_(The reason I am crying is because of tremendous regret) _

_Hito no toutosa yasashisa fiminijiraresou de _

_(Over people's merits and kindness being trampled upon) _

_Chikara o shimesu mono tachi shinayakasa o ushinatte _

_(Those who show their strength lose their resiliency)_

_Uso-mamire doro-mamire jirettai fuukei desho _

_(And the land is deceitful, muddy, and troublesome) _

_Yori tsuyoku shitataka ni tafu na ikikata o shimashou _

_(Let's grow even stronger and become tougher in our lives) _

_Massagu arukimasho __Kaze wa mukai kaze_

_(Let's walk forward as the wind blows against us)_

_Doke doke doke ushirometai yatsu wa doke _

_(Move, move, move, if you're feeling guilty then get out of the way) _

_Uzoumuzou no machi ni akari o tomose _

_(Shine a light on the degenerate city) _

_Doke soko doke shinjitsu no otouri da _

_(Move, get out of the way, the truth is coming through)_

_Seigi no jidai ga kuru sa __Kibou no uta mo aru sa_

_(The age of justice will come, __We have a hope song too_)

_Boku no inochi kono yo ni sasagete-shimatte ii sa _

_(My whole life should be dedicated to the world)_

_Doke doke doke doke jou o nakushita yatsu wa doke_

_(Move, Move, Move, if you're heartless then get out of the way)_

_Ikiru mono sabete ga ai de tsunagareru_

_(Everything that's alive is connected by love)_

_Doke doke soko doke shoujiki no otoori da_

_(Move, get out of the way, honesty is coming through)_

_ANATA no tame no boku sa kuyashi namida no mama sa_

_(Everything I do is for you as i cry tears of regret)_

_Tagiru jounetsu no boku sa yurerus kokoru no mama sa_

_(My passion boils as my heart trembles)_

_Boko no inochi ANATA ni sasagete shimatte ii sa_

_(My whole life should be dedicated to you)_

_Boko no inochi koyo ni __sasagete shimatte ii sa_

___(My whole life should be dedicated to the world)_

One of the men in black then said, "Hey, wasn't that the Cromartie High School anime's theme song, Lord Val?"

"Yes, but we really need to meet with this guy named Isidor Infernalsmith over in the slums of this netherworld," said Lord Val. "Besides, Fenrich, I am still extremely powerful ever since discovering SARDINES."

Meanwhile in the Nether Slums, Isidor and the werewolf Valerie were waiting for their contacts to arrive. Earlier the two had learned that the girl held inside the Prohibited cell was Princess Zelda, the same Zelda from Spirit Tracks®, who survived the destruction of the world of Hylia in the Wind Waker® timeline at the diabolical hands of Vaati the Wind Mage. When Vaati broke out of his Four Sword prison, he noticed that the sanctuary was flooded so he clawed his way to the surface of the water. When he got there he noticed that Hyrule was now the Great Sea. Consumed with anger, Vaati went on a rampage of destruction, destroying his home, the houses of everyone else, and all life except for those on the mountains. Aware that Vaati was loose once again, the Gorons accused the Earth Mage Archade of releasing the Wind Mage. Even though there was no way to prove Archade's guilt, the Gorons executed him anyway. That proved to be an extremely bad idea since Archade was the successor to Deman, Vaati's brother, who had died of natural causes in this timeline and appointed him as his successor. When the Wind Mage found out about the execution, he finally snapped and flat-out annihilated all life on the mountains before heading out to destroy the world. Princess Zelda survived, but ended up in the Netherworld and, fearing for her safety, the Corrupterment had ordered her imprisonment in Hades. Meanwhile during Vaati's rampage, Link was dragged through a portal opened up by three Darknuts. Back in the present, Isidor and Valerie met with their contacts that were rather amusingly, Lord Val and Fenrich. Lord Val then introduced his full name, Valvatorez while Fenrich did the same. It was after when the information that Valvatorez and Fenrich had was shared that the two found out about what was going on in the past 48 hours in this Netherworld. "This is odd, guys. We were planning on visiting New York City, so I think it would be a good idea to head there," Fenrich had said.

The newly-formed Dark Trinity Party was now in NYC, specifically the stock exchange, surveying the damage caused by the Russian invasion and subsequent battle 2 years ago in august of 2016. Obviously there were still hastily set up barricades everywhere, but they were being torn down as road crews and architect teams got to work rebuilding the city. Mass transit was still down due to tunnel collapses and the fact remained that Russian sea mines were still floating around in the depths of the harbor. The ruins of a Russian naval fleet was also at the bottom of New York Harbor, having been sunk in an elite mission carried out the United States Delta Force Team Metal, of which Derek 'Frost' Westbrook was the only man remaining in when the rest of Team Metal, Sandman, Grinch, and Truck sacrificed themselves to rescue Russian President Boris Vorshevsky in order to end a potentially long and bloody war between the United States and Russia. As the Dark Trinity Party moved around, they also noticed that it was the entire city that had been subjected to the fighting, not just the stock exchange and harbor. Valvatorez occasionally stood at attention to pay respect to those who died to end the war, but this was an otherwise depressing location.

Meanwhile inside the Netherworld President's office, the President was sitting at his desk looking at the bills that had been sent to him. Suddenly the door opened in front of him and inside came a demon wearing Shinto robes. He introduced himself as Psylos, the Thunder Emperor, and he said that he had something to say. The President that said, "State your information, for I have but one cardinal sin: Impatience." Psylos then said, "Recently it seems that Veran, the warden of Hades, disobeyed our orders to stay away from the Heavy Containment Unit and went to execute the prisoner held inside the Prohibited Cell. I suspect that one of the Ten Overlords, Marik Salikandar, ordered her to kill the prisoner and dispose of her. We also heard about a recent breakout from Nethertanamo Bay when we got word of Veran's actions. Apparently several Shadows held inside the prison broke out and escaped. Three of them bolted for the Earth nexus, but there are death squads waiting for them there. Apart from that, we found out that Isidor Infernalsmith and several other guards at Hades revolted when Veran acted. They probably thought that we had ordered the girl's death, but should they get as far as the entrance to the Blight House, we will finally be able to explain everything to them." "Alright, we will move quickly and secure the Information Bureau. It is very likely that the revolutionaries will head to attack there next in order to wrest control of the media. As for now, Thunder Emperor Psylos, I am tired and must rest. Get everyone ready to move out in six hours," said the President, his tone clearly exhausted. "Yes sir, your orders will be carried out," said Psylos as the Thunder Emperor left.


	4. Chapter 3: Non-Indicative Title

Isidor Infernalsmith and the Skulls of Truth

Central Netherworld, Day Two, local time is 13:13, near a minefield.

Central Netherworld, the training grounds for those who were mid-boss level demons. This area is now a living ruin of its former self, with most of the area being an amusement park where demons are occasionally seen fighting each other while training themselves in order to be able to compete with the Black Blood Demons of the Upper Netherworld. This location near a minefield is where demons taking control of vehicles fight it out in deadly battles that can happen in any sort of weather, including hurricanes, sandstorms, heavy fog, and even a blizzard. The minefield acts as part of an elaborate plan to defend the area's largest treasure vault.

Isidor Infernalsmith and Valvatorez were busy fighting their way through the minefield when the Ten Overlords: Marik Salakandar, Zartonus, Sruxag, Jyn Kusirego, Frigid Bear, Rocknut Weasel, Blazing Salamander, Electric Elephant, Typhoon Albatross, and Klingon Rtegnth taunted them from the other side of the minefield and sent towards them a team of Moblins led by a dragon zombie. Valvatorez sidesteps past the Moblins and tricks the dragon zombie into stepping on a landmine, which launched it into the air. While it disappeared in the sky as a star, Isidor killed the Moblins and advanced with Valvatorez through several waves of the octopus-like creatures, which were later identified as Octoroks. They were now standing in front of the area vault, an extremely large building that looked like a nondescript office complex.

Meanwhile inside the area vault, a cloaked figure with one eye was looking at all the money that was to be stolen in order to fund the next phase of his plan. He then says, "Soon I will have absolute control over this Netherworld. Once that happens, I will no longer need to steal money from heavily-guarded complexes. Even so, I have underestimated the power of-."

Suddenly Valvatorez and Isidor Infernalsmith dropped in from above and attacked, forcing the cloaked figure to retreat. Once it is gone, an Aquamentus charges in and attacks Isidor and Valvatorez. After about five minutes of heated battle, the creature was dead.


	5. Chapter 4: Black Blood Demon Area 1

Black Blood Demon Area

Back in Hades, Valvatorez and Isidor Infernalsmith were drawing up plans to invade the Upper Netherworld to gain the influence of the powerful Black Blood Demons.

"For the past three hours we haven't had an opportunity to find out what that cloaked idiot's plans were." Valvatorez said.

"The Corrupterment's been busy trying to figure out the same thing. He got away with all the money stored in the Central Netherworld vault." Isidor Infernalsmith said.

"In any case, we should take over the Upper Netherworld to gain the influence of the Black Blood Demons. With them, we can take on the Corrupterment's soldiers at the Blight House."

The Upper Netherworld is where the Black Blood Demons, which possess the power of boss characters, reside. It is a bleak area where those vying for the President's office train to become stronger. Human heroes often venture to this area, seeking to kill its prized inhabitants.

Two minutes later in the Upper Netherworld, they were waiting for anything to come by along with Fenrich and Zelda.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, if it isn't those fools from Hades!" a voice said.

A Black Blood Demon stepped out from the shadows and noticed the princess of Hyrule. Fenrich identified the demon as a Rifle Demon, monsters that had destroyed a human world that had advanced technology and grafted the tech into their bodies. Two other demons accompanied it, but they were purple humanoids.

"I don't know what the hell's going on, but the Corrupterment has placed a bounty on your heads." the humanoids said.

Valvatorez wasn't shocked to hear that and asked, "How high is the bounty?"

The Rifle Demon answered, "10,000,000,000 HL. It's because you guys are so deadly and dangerous."

"What the hell?! These demons . . . their voices are similar to that Wind Mage Vaati!" Zelda said.

"You got that right, but two of them look like him at the same time." Isidor said.

"Dammit, Isidor Infernalsmith! Those Corrupterment jackasses are blaming you for everything that's going on. They are even trying to make it look like you created this virus that transformed us!"

The Rifle Demon, which Fenrich identified as a Baciel, tried to attack, but Isidor killed it and the demons that looked like Vaati. An orange Prinny came up to Fenrich and whispered something into his ear and then left.

"My Lord, according to information that I have gathered, the demons that looked like Vaati were the result of a virus that has become an epidemic in this area. I have also been informed that the nearby world of Universia is experiencing the same thing in the town of Seaview."

"We have no time to waste then! We must use angel blood to nullify the V virus here in the Netherworld, take control of the Corrupterment, and then quarantine Seaview until we can develop a vaccine to the virus. Those humans cannot be trusted with angel blood!"

In another area still inside the Upper Netherworld, the Dark Trinity Party run into more victims of the V virus and battle them for three minutes, severely wounding and cleansing all enemies of the V virus. Three areas later, the Dark Trinity party runs into a whole bunch of V virus-infected led by a cloaked figure.

"You guys are the feared 'Dark Trinity Party' that has been leading this rebellion?! Pah, I have no reason to be afraid of you fools."


End file.
